1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward devices for preventing the theft of garments and more particularly toward a cable lock system permitting the examination and wearing of garments yet securing the garments against theft.
2. Background Art
Clothing retailers in recent years have been overwhelmed with an increase in shoplifting of valuable garments such as fine woolen coats and furs. At the same time, these retailers have been facing increasing labor costs making it more expensive to provide personnel to protect against such theft. To serve the security needs of such retailers, a variety of systems have been devised for protecting garments against theft.
One such system involves fastening an indicator to each garment to be protected. Sensors are provided near the store exits for detecting indicators passing through the sensors. Customers who try to leave the store with a garment that has not had the indicator removed will trip the sensor and trigger an alarm.
Such systems have numerous problems. First, the indicators and sensors are expensive. Second, security personnel are required to monitor the exits near the sensors. Finally, the system may be frustrated by sophisticated shoplifters who are able to remove an indicator from a garment before leaving the store.
Another system for preventing the theft of garments involves attaching one end of a cable to a garment and securing the other end of the cable in a cable lock. A first known cable lock has a rectangular housing with a removable cover. A plurality of open ended slots are provided in opposing walls of the housing. Upon placing the cover on the housing the open end of the slots are blocked. A plurality of cables having an enlarged shoulder portion may be inserted into the slots when the cover is removed and the cables may be secured within the housing by replacing the cover. A conventional key tumbler with an associated shaft is provided for securing the cover upon the housing. A bracket is also typically provided for securing the housing to a fixture such as a clothes rack.
A second known cable disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,093 has a rectangular housing with a pair of elongate slots in opposing walls. The elongate slots have an enlarged portion of a size sufficient to permit lengthwise insertion of the cable therein. A tumbler having a retractable or pivotal shaft is oriented on the housing such that, in a locked position, the shaft blocks the enlarged portions and thereby prevents insertion or removal of cables from the housing. In a modification of this structure illustrated in FIG. 7, the slot comprises a central slot having an enlarged portion at its top with a plurality of downwardly extending leg-like slots extending from the central slot.
These prior art cable locks have several advantages over the indicator/sensor system. First, they are less expensive to manufacture and for retailers to use. Second, they do not require personnel to monitor the store exits. Finally, the systems allows customers to try on the garments while keeping the garments on the store floor, making it more difficult for would-be thieves to disconnect the locking devices without being detected by other customers or store personnel.
Notwithstanding these advantages over indicator/sensor systems, present cable lock systems have significant problems. Addressing the first known cable lock, in order to remove a cable from the housing the cover must be removed from the housing. Removal of the cover can be difficult, and once the cover is removed the cover may be lost, rendering the cable lock system useless. Also, once the housing is removed all of the cables secured therein may be immediately removed simply by sliding the cables out of the slots. Therefore, if a shoplifter is able to remove the cover from the housing he may quickly remove all the cables from the housing and perhaps depart from the store before being detected by sales personnel.
Replacement of the cover is also an awkward operation requiring the individual to hold all of the cables in place with one hand while attaching the cover with the other hand. If the cover is not properly seated, it cannot be locked in place.
Addressing the second known cable lock of the '093 patent, selected cables are difficult to align with the enlarged portion for removal because the slots are designed to hold many cables.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.